Xexas
Xexas Royal Family Surname: Lemorte Royal Family Race: Human or Human/Youkai Ethnicity Word: Xexan Marriage Policy: Monogamous Open Inheritance Policy: The higher rank between one's parents is what is counted, inheritance only cares for blood, marriage is not considered except when determining order of inheritance (heirs born to married parents are always first) Gender Policy: Gender neutral, no restrictions on jobs either gender can take Official Alliances: Yggres National Colors and Symbol: Purple and a Wolf Religion: No Major Religion Major Resources: Magical Development Ability Major Magic Affinity: No singular affinity General Geography Xexas is a nation that is actually below sea level for the most part, being within a giant crater surrounding by a mountain range that is above sea level. It is a humid nation with dense jungle like trees that can easily reach widths of several dozen feet and several hundred feet high. Population Racial Makeup 25% Human, 60% Youkai, 10% Elven, 5% Mixed Major Middle Names In Xexas middle names often refer to one's position in a family rather than being an actual middle name Vel (means the head of a family) Von (Means the heir to the Vel) Ciel (Means that they are in line to the title of Vel after the current Von or if they are a sibling of the current Vel) Ael (Means an heir who is not in line to inherit the title of Vel) Zaj (Means someone who has been declared an Exile) Lacking a middle name often means one is not eligible to attain the title of Vel or is not of particularly high rank. Xexan Nobility Xexas has several ranks of nobility whose rank depends on how long the family has been nobles as well as how useful they have been to the nation as a whole. Downgrades in nobility are rare but not unheard of. The ranks of nobility from highest to lowest are as follows, Duke/Duchess, Count/Countess, Baron/Baroness, and Lord/Lady. Xexas is partly ruled by these nobles through its two noble councils. The Lower Council handles many of the day to day issues of Xexas including tax collection, law enforcement issues, arbitration of legal issues and the like. The Higher Council being made up of the most powerful and influential nobles within Xexas and the Ruler of Xexas is technically part of it. The high council is in charge of the national issues of the nation. The ruler of Xexas possesses a large portion of power within the nation, their main powers including the right to order the army of Xexas, establish international policy, full control over the Royal Magic Research Institute, and control over trade routes within the nation. Xexas also possesses a third council, the Youkai Council who act as the central ruling council of all the Youkai races of Arvinia, even those who do not live within Xexas. Only the consort of Xexas possesses the right to seek audience with the Youkai Council which is made up of the leading pure blooded Youkai of the races. The most influential members of any particular Youkai race. Hybrids between Youkai races can occupy any seat they have the blood for so long as they are purely of Youkai heritage. If an individual possesses the blood of Earthly, Dark, or Elemental in their genetics they are disqualified for being a member of the council. The Youkai Council operates independently of the Xexas government in most respects and being a member of it does not disqualify one from being a member of the other councils. Xexan Military Xexas possesses the highest percentage of magic using military forces on the continent, their common infantry using basic magic are are organized into battalions based on type of magic. After several battles an infantry soldier who has proven exceptional and has potential is often promoted to one of the Knightly orders of the realm. The Current Knightly Orders of Xexas The Knights of the Dark Shield: The National Guard of Xexas, its members are stationed throughout the nation from the capitol to the smallest town. Most town guards across the nation will have a member of this order leading them Knights of the Dark Sword: Make up the leadership of the general army, and many generals will be found making up its higher ranks. The members of the Dark Sword are the ones who often deal with issues of civil unrest, terrorism, bandits, and the like. Black Aegis Knights: the Royal Guard of Xexas, currently led by Duke Vaeed Vel Xanalos Black Dragon Knights: formed by Prince Caim Ciel Lemorte and currently being led by Baron Siegfried Vel Dalmascus. They act as a Heavy Assault Calvary for Xexas' Army. Black Storm Knights: Guerrilla Combat Specialists, they form the core of the nation's spy network Rulers of Xexas Previous Ruler Vrais Lemorte Current Ruler Mordred Lemorte Category:Xexas